


Minor Disasters, Such as Alcohol

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Character Interpretation, Angst, Bad Decisions, Character Study, Coming of Age, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Emotions, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Poor Life Choices, Responsibility, Stress Relief, Unresolved Emotional Tension, because they're 20 and 23, both of them being disasters, lysithea dropping f-bombs, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: There was an unspoken pact between them to ignore what the other said after drinking.A.K.A. Being twenty and twenty-three and fighting in a war pretending you have this adulthood thing figured out.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Minor Disasters, Such as Alcohol

There was an unspoken pact between them to ignore what the other said after drinking.

Some people were too honest when intoxicated, others spat out things they didn't mean, and whichever ones they were, it was a good protocol to have. 

\---

She heard, into one ear and out the other, things like,

"If that's how the head nobles of the Alliance are going to act, maybe we do deserve to lose this fucking war."

"Scheming, scheming, planning-- that's all anyone wants me to do, isn't it, they want me to magically fix everything with my charismatic leader powers or whatever, as if I have infinite stamina and time and energy."

"One of these days, I swear I'm going to fuck off so far on my wyvern that nobody will be able to find me and make me deal with any of this bullshit ever again."

"Gods, I actually have no idea what I'm doing, and I'm starting to suspect that nobody does."

and when next morning rolled around, he was back to being his usual grinning diplomatic self.

One day, she thought-- far more than she should have-- about why his drunk venting was so familiar, and realized that he sounded like her.

\---

Lysithea was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but he suspected that the real reason why she didn't drink much was less about that and more because she hated the bitter taste of most drinks. 

So something bad definitely went down when she got so shitfaced that she couldn't walk, but he didn't ask what it was.

"I hate it-- I hate all of this, fuck the Empire and the Kingdom and the Alliance."

"Fuck you, too-- not you, Claude, but fuck Duke Riegan and fuck the leader of the Alliance."

"Fuck having Crests and fuck people who think they're fighting to change jack shit when they can't, can't even save one damn person."

"Fuck me, too, fuck me for getting involved in all this. Fuck that I ever got involved with you."

It didn't hurt him to hear those, at least as not as much as the alcohol-fueled spite in her might have hoped. 

She didn't say anything he fundamentally disagreed with, anyway.

\---

Drunk sex was just as awful of an idea as they both thought, but it still happened from time to time, because being adults apparently meant trying out every bad choice on the menu. 

How did their non-drunk interactions of teasing and bantering turn into something like this once alcohol hit?

Hell if either of them knew.

But gods, both of them would have imploded a long time ago if they didn't indulge in these kinds of minor disasters from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Childhood is thinking you have things figured out, adulthood is realizing that nobody does and we're all just flailing around like dumbasses while pretending to know what's going on. Or something like that.


End file.
